


Debriefing

by lynndyre



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blowjob, Control and Tony style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/gifts).



> I was so certain this had been nominated! But I wanted to put it out there for yuletide anyway, because all of you are the best people to appreciate this drabble's dubious merits. Have some very silly porn!

"That feels ever so good, the way you're sucking my penis just now."

"That's good, Control. I should very much like for you to enjoy it."

"I do enjoy it, Tony. However, I ought to warn you, because of you being so good at fellatio, I'm very close to having an orgasm. It wouldn't do to ejaculate in your mouth without warning, now, would it."

"That's very considerate of you, Control! As it happens, I should rather like it if you came in my mouth, so there's no need to worry about that."

And afterwards, Tony brought him a coffee.


End file.
